indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hesh36
|alliances = |place = 7/18 |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 9 |days = 31 |image2 = |season2 = 8 |tribes2 = |place2 = TBD |challenges2 = TBD |votesagainst2 = TBD |days2 = TBD }} , also known as Hesh, is a contestant from Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: Death Valley. Hesh started off in a solid position on the original Eldur tribe, forming an alliance with Thomas and Miguel, and an additional alliance also including Patrick. This alliance was able to dictate the first two votes when Logan and Aidan went after Isabel, sending Logan and Aidan home. He was swapped into a tribal majority with his ally Thomas and began to pagong the other tribe, however, Thomas attempted to go after Marie and save Maynor, causing him to be distrusted. At the third vote, Hesh and Courtney tried to go after Isabel using Thomas and Lexi's vote, but unbeknownst to them, Isabel, Marie, and Lexi had an alliance and voted for Thomas, causing a 3-3 tie. Hesh immediately chose to flip on his previous close ally due to not wanting to go to rocks for someone who had been disloyal previously. He won Individual Immunity at the merge and chose to play very aggressively, targeting Marie and spreading rumors of a girls alliance along with Miguel, successfully sending her home. At the next vote, he was blindsided when Isabel was saved by the original Frysta tribe and Miguel was sent home. He then won an Exile Ticket at the Auction and exiled himself, enraging his few remaining alliance members. At the next vote, he was the clear target, however, David, Boo, and Tyler chose to use him and Patrick to vote out Lexi, as they didn't know where her allegiances lay. At the next vote, the minority of Hesh and Patrick were approached by Bryce who was attempting to vote out strategic threat Boo, and Hesh decided to reveal this plan and throw Bryce under the bus. Ultimately, however, neither of these plans worked when David, Tyler, and their allies Isabel, Adam, and Boo voted out Patrick for being a physical jury threat, and Hesh was sent home unanimously at the next vote. Hesh wanted to vote for Tyler to win, believing David relied too much on unusual or lucky circumstances to reach the end, however, he feared if he voted Tyler it could cause Isabel to win, so he voted for David. Survivor: Iceland Name (Age): Hesh (25) Tribe Designation: Nationality: American Claim To Fame: Once hit a free throw with Shaq’s hand in my face. 2 time placer in royal Caribbean belly flop contest, 2nd and 3rd place respectively. Inspiration In Life: Make that money �� Hobbies: Sports (watching and playing), traveling, and hanging out with my friends and puppy Pet Peeves: Stupidity and lack of awareness Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Jeremy from second chance Voting History Survivor: Death Valley Name (Age): Hesh (25) Tribe Designation: Current Place of Residence: New York City Claim To Fame: Out of the org world, hitting a free throw with Shaq’s hand in my face in front of my entire high school. In the Org world, consistently being overconfident to a fault! Inspiration In Life: Papa Hesh, gotta keep up the family name and thrive. Also Michael Scott from the office he’s a mood! Pet Peeves: Lying for absolutely no reason, people walking to slow in NYC, and single-ply toilet paper. Previous Season, Finish: 7th in Iceland... because nobody wanted to make a move! Favorite Past Moment: The brief moment I felt in total control in the merge, it didn’t last long. I actually also enjoyed trying to claw my way back into the game, even if I never was able to. Previous Survivor You Respect The Most: David... it’s impressive to see someone control a game like that even when everyone knew he was. He reminded me of Tom Westman. It drove me crazy, but you have to respect the man. Previous Survivor You Respect The Least: Adam, he was the only person not to utilize a past relationship. Not only that, but he was used by the people he thought trusted him and sold out all the info that could’ve helped him. I don’t respect that kind of game at all. What's Your Reason For Returning?: I want another shot with the best of the best. I want to show I can win this org. I want to take it a little slower at the merge if I get there. I’m confident I will. I also hopefully want to play in a season where past relationships hopefully don’t dictate the whole game. Honestly I want redemption and I want it against the all stars. Voting History Trivia * Hesh is the first player to get the same placement twice. Category:Iceland Castaways Category:Male Castaways Category:Eldur Tribe Category:Aurora Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Death Valley Castaways Category:Tecopa Tribe Category:Returnee